It is known that, during normal piloting and even more so in the event of breakdown or danger, a pilot must receive, understand and process numerous texts (messages or labels) in order to ensure piloting quality and vehicle safety. The texts to be displayed are determined by concept creators or “designers” on the basis of recommendations of linguists.
In the aerospace industry, there is known the use of a simplified technical English language based on a set of writing rules, a dictionary and a controlled vocabulary. There is also known the use of rules for the editors of the operational documentation. All of these paper documents are long and difficult to use and they necessitate a lengthy learning period. In fact, it is difficult to find design rules applicable to a particular need.